


Very Sneakily Accomplished

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: A detailing of Uma’s first kiss that just happened to be with Harry Hook that just happened to be instigated by the one and only CJ Hook. Huma fluff, a hint of Sea Three and CJ and Uma friendship.
Relationships: Calista Jane "CJ" Hook & Uma, Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Gil & Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, Mal & Uma (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Very Sneakily Accomplished

“Uma, you wouldn’t believe the news!” CJ proclaimed as she hurried into the Chip Shop. Uma didn’t even look in the other girl’s direction as she plopped an order down on a customer’s table. However, Uma didn’t even have to look at the youngest Hook child to know that she was carrying that same dramatic air as her older brother so enjoyed flaunting about.

It had been a relatively boring day at the Chip Shop and she was really hoping that it would stay that way. Unfortunately, it was apparently not meant to be if CJ’s appearance was anything to go by.

“I probably wouldn’t, so therefore I don’t care,” Uma replied simply, and she could practically feel CJ lingering closely behind her as she made her way over to the counter. She retreated behind it and CJ took a seat as she stared Uma down.

“Oh, but you need to know it!” CJ cried out in a manner that was almost theatrical. Uma rolled her eyes, starting to wash dishes as she largely ignored the young girl.

“After all, it could wreck your entire reputation,” CJ told her a bit quieter, and Uma paused in her dishwashing as she closed her eyes, sighing deeply as she tried to conjure patience with the kid.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like CJ. It was more that when she got into the groove of working for her mother, she didn’t like to be interrupted. The sooner she was done with chores, the sooner she was free to do what she wanted. And there was a pretty long list of chores around the restaurant.

Uma actually really did like CJ. She cared about her a lot, and kind of even thought of her as a kid sister, and she truthfully didn’t want to run the brat off.

“Well?” CJ prodded, and Uma groaned as she spun on her heel, placing her elbows on the counter as she stared down the kid.

“What news, you urchin?” Uma questioned, her voice devoid of almost any emotion as she glared at the girl and finally took the time to look at her. She was sitting there, her chest puffed with the self-perceived importance of her role in the delivery of her supposed information, and her blonde hair was a poofy mess as usual.

“Come to a table! You need to sit down for this one!” CJ told her with a wild grin before hopping up from her seat and prancing over to a nearby table that had no one occupying it.

Uma rolled her eyes as she pushed off of the counter, reluctantly following the blonde. Uma really thought that CJ was just wasting her time now, but she figured she’d go along with it at least for a moment.

The daughter of Ursula plopped down in the chair, lounging back in it as she figured she would take a break for at least a moment. She propped her legs on the bottom of the table and she lounged back, perfectly relaxed as she looked at the silly Hook girl.

“Alright, you’ve got my time. Do something with it besides waste it,” Uma somewhat gruffly told the girl, signaling her to start talking.

CJ looked around them secretively and shiftily before leaning forward, and Uma just offered her the slightest quirk of a brow.

“The word is that you’ve never kissed anyone before,” CJ whispered almost conspiratorially, and Uma just openly laughed at the girl. CJ withdrew somewhat, looking something between utterly offended and confused.

“You waltzed in here dramatically, stopped my chores, and dragged me all the way over here just to tell me something I already knew? Good gosh, Calista,” Uma proclaimed, resisting the smirk that was tugging at the corners of her lips as she silently gauged the girl’s reaction to Uma’s use of her real name. Sure enough, CJ didn’t disappoint.

“Don’t call me that,” CJ told her, all emotion disappeared from the girl’s face for a moment. But too soon, it returned in the form of that same interest, gossipy look. Uma almost groaned in reply, but she managed to get ahold of herself before she could.

“But no, it’s not that! Well, it is that, but the word on the street is that you’re scared to do it,” CJ explained, and Uma snorted.

“I ain’t scared. I just haven’t found one worthy of me putting my mouth on,” Uma shot back at the other girl, smirking and trying to ignore how those rumors sparked an immense irritation.

“Well, I know that, of course! You only deserve the best, and I know you’re just waiting on that best, but I don’t know how you’re going to tell that to everybody who’s talking about your chickenness,” CJ somewhat regretfully told Uma, and Uma’s eyes narrowed.

“Who all’s talking about it?”

“Oh, everybody. Diego de Vil---”

“He’s always been an idiot,” Uma effortlessly expressed.

“Ginny Gothel---”

“She likes throwing mud on people’s reps, and no one listens to her,” Uma smoothly replied, and CJ continued down the list.

“Mal---”

“She’s my arch-nemesis, why is that shocking?” Uma noted, only a hint of sadness in her voice, but she quickly shook herself from that train of thought. After all, she was not going to allow herself to mourn the loss of that complete witch. Regardless of the fact that Uma had caused that divide between them.

“Anthony Tremaine---”

“Doesn’t surprise me, he’s a gossip from way back,” Uma waved CJ’s words off.

“Even Harriet!” CJ exclaimed, and Uma’s eyes met the smaller girl’s for a short moment before she closed her eyes and shifted a bit in her seat.

“And that really doesn’t surprise me. Ol’ big sis never has liked me,” Uma pointed out, but she couldn’t shake the sudden thought that hit her concerning Harry. If Harriet had been talking about it, then Harry likely knew it. And Uma quite honestly wasn’t sure if she liked the idea of that.

Remarkably, Uma had been thinking more and more of Harry and what he would think of things, and she wasn’t quite sure to what to make of her own thoughts. She actually didn’t like how she started pausing and thinking of Harry’s thoughts, but it was how it was. She simply chalked it up to deeper friendship.

“So?” CJ asked after a moment, and Uma opened one eye to look at the girl.

“So what?”

“So, what’re you going to do about it?”

“Nothing, I don’t reckon,” Uma replied simply, a slight smirk playing on her face as she tried to push aside her annoyance with this entire situation.

“Oh, and I forgot! Harriet personally told me and Harry how cowardly she thought you were. It was so horrible, and I tried to tell her otherwise, and Harry didn’t say anything. So, I have no idea what he was thinking,” CJ explained in that typical dramatic manner. Uma immediately lost any semblances of a good mood as she growled under her breath. She strongly resisted the urge to snarl aloud.

“Since when do I give a crap what Harry thinks?” Uma demanded, her voice conveying more of her irritation than she wanted to portray.

“I don’t know! But I just thought I’d tell you,” CJ defensively told the other girl, and Uma huffed in irritation, finding that this answer didn’t satiate the angry demon growing within her.

“Look, I’m not chicken. Heck, listen to this: I’ll kiss a boy right now! The next one that comes through that door, in fact,” Uma declared boldly as she jabbed a thumb behind her in the direction of the entrance to the Chip Shop. CJ just grinned widely, and Uma narrowed her eyes as she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at the other girl who was looking at her so smugly.

However, it quickly occurred to her that CJ was looking much too smug for her own good, and Uma raised an eyebrow. But before she could ask the other girl why she was looking so pleased with herself, Uma suddenly heard a voice.

“’Ey, Uma? Ye know where me coat be hidin’? I cannae find it and I really suspect Gil took it,” the one and only Harry Hook spoke up in that affected voice. Uma turned to face the boy, and then she slowly turned back to face CJ. CJ just grinned widely, and Uma couldn’t help but note that the girl was nearly giddy with the entire situation.

Uma just boldly stood up and headed over to the son of Hook. She swallowed hard, pushing down her nerves as she wasted no time in moving toward him.

Secretly, Uma had been experiencing all sorts of feelings toward her best friend. He had recently undergone a growth spurt, and it was quite honestly disconcerting to her. She didn’t think she would ever witness the day that Harry Hook was actually--- dare she say it--- attractive in her eyes.

So long had he been that tall, skinny, lanky boy that she had reluctantly grown somewhat fond of despite her best efforts to the contrary.

But here she was, a whopping fourteen years old, and there he was, a whopping thirteen but on the cusp of turning fourteen, and she was finding herself actually nervous about kissing him. Which immensely irritated her and also kind of gave her butterflies that she found particularly uninvited.

As she grew closer, she could feel CJ’s eyes on her back, pushing her to continue, and it was all she could do to refrain from turning around and telling the twelve-year-old precisely what she thought of her meddling ways.

It was quickly occurring to her that she had never kissed anyone before, and despite the allegations that she was chicken or something, she found it rather tantalizing to keep it that way to avoid the risk of looking like a total moron. But there was also another half of her that pulled at her heartstrings and urged her to share that first kiss experience with Harry.

After all, he certainly wasn’t the worst option she could have. Gil was somewhere around, and she certainly wouldn’t trade Harry for Gil.

“Cap’n?” Harry questioned, and Uma never stopped as she reached him. This was her moment, and she had to take it. It was unfortunate, because she really didn’t want to do this. However, she kept assuring herself that she was just needed to clear her reputation.

Harry’s blue eyes were locked with her own dark brown ones. She swiftly grabbed the opening of his shirt and yanked him down to her level before crashing her lips into his own.

She had no idea how this was supposed to feel or how to even do it in the first place, but all she knew is that Harry Hook’s lips against hers felt quite possibly more wonderful than anything she had ever experienced. They were soft and they gave easily into her own more insistent ones.

However, she forced herself to pull away from him quickly, and Harry’s eyes were wide as he followed the tug of her lips just barely. He searched her face, those gorgeous azure pools boring holes into hers.

She almost couldn’t breathe with the intensity of his stare, and she swallowed hard, trying desperately to think of something witty to say but failing miserably.

“Whoo! Nailed it!” CJ whooped, and Uma smirked, stepping back and putting a bit of distance between her and Harry. She cleared her throat.

“Had to clear up all those rumors about me not kissing anybody before. Y’know,” Uma told him. The barest of smiles crossed his face as he seemed to wake up from whatever spell that had been cast on him.

“Umm… But Gil’s out back if you want to talk to him about your coat,” Uma told him, and he nodded emphatically before backing up, almost tripping over a chair.

“Uh, thank ye, I’ll head out there,” Harry responded, grinning somewhat embarrassedly before rushing for the back. Uma blinked and then she turned and headed back to the table where CJ was.

“Spread that for me, would you?” Uma commanded, and CJ grinned widely. Uma then turned away from CJ, moving behind the counter as she dried out the inside of a cup.

“Sure thing,” CJ replied somewhat smugly. Uma just looked up at the girl and eyed her with a somewhat playful scold.

“Scat, you urchin,” Uma sent her off as she watched the girl’s long red coattails disappear behind her.

Years later, Uma would realize that those long red coattails belonged to Harry’s missing coat and that CJ had been much too smug for her own good about the entire situation. She would also realize that no such rumors had been spread around about her.

But it was all in good time, and even Uma would have to admit…

It was very sneakily accomplished.


End file.
